Wading in Deeper
by satine86
Summary: The sea held many lessons for her; because of it she learned about love, life, and freedom. Ami/Fem!Zoi.


Written for Shitenou Forums 10th Anniversary Ficathon. Theme used: Fairy Tale.

Feel free to visit the forums for a zipfile of all the fics and list of themes.

* * *

The first summer Cassidy O'Shea spent at the sea was a gloomy one. Everything permeated with an overwhelming sense of sadness. Her mother was ill, her father was gone, and the uncle whom took her in was little more than stranger.

She was, however, able to find a small amount of joy in the calming waves that lapped at the shore beneath her window. On warm nights, feeling daring, she would sneak down to dip her toes in the cool depths of the water, so dark it appeared nearly black.

It was on one of those nights she made a friend. The girl's intelligent blue eyes were so wide and bright, one could see themselves reflected back. She was precocious, too, interested in everything she came across; endless questions spilling from her cupid-bow mouth.

At breakfast the following morning Cassidy relayed her tale of the girl. Her uncle was kind and patient as he listened, trying to learn about his niece. It was with a furrowed brow, lips turned down, that he spoke to the housekeeper, he knew of no other young women whom lived nearby.

Cassidy paid no heed to this, all she knew was that the nights she spent with the girl were enjoyable, lifting the depression that had been settling in on her. The girl wasn't there every night, but it didn't matter, it was something to look forward to.

\\~*~/

The third summer Cassidy O'Shea spent at the sea was a blissful one. Her mother was better, and had made the trip to the shore with her daughter. Father was still gone, but that was all right. The first night Cassidy spent there, she crept down the seaside, hoping to see her friend again.

And she did; it was close to midnight when the moon was high in the sky, reflected in the rippling waves. Her silken hair and billowing dress were streaming in the gentle summer winds, and her smile wide.

They danced along the water's edge, laughing and playing, holding hands and singing shanties. It was nearing dawn, the sun cresting on the ocean's horizon, a blinding glow that set the waters ablaze in shades of red and orange and gold.

They had parted ways, slim arms wrapping around each other for a gentle hug, lips brushing smooth cheeks. The pair racing to their homes before the sun could reach the sky. The young women continued on in the same fashion until the summer drew to a close.

This goodbye, unlike the ones before, was not an easy one. This summer had been different, something between them changing forever. Arms held on a little longer as they embraced, strong despite their graceful curves, and lips met in a lovers caress.

\\~*~/

The fifth summer Cassidy O'Shea spent at the sea was an excruciating one. Mother was gone forever, never to return. Father was a long distant memory. Uncle wanted her taken care of, looked after… and most importantly not a burden upon himself. When he had told her the news she had cried most of the day in her room, cursing her uncle, cursing her life. When the night fell she crept down to the shore. It was warm and pleasant, the water cool, lapping at her ankles as she dug her toes into the sand.

In many ways it reminded her of the first time she had explored the beach. Just as the moon was rising in the sky, she came, and Cassidy turned woeful green eyes on her.

"Aislinn," Cassidy moaned and flung her arms around the shorter girl's shoulders.

"There, there." Aislinn made soothing sounds in the back of her throat, hand gently smoothing down her lover's wild curls. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"He's plotting to marry me off, he's been making 'arrangements.' I don't know what I'll do." Cassidy pulled back, looking into the other woman's dark blue eyes. "I don't want to leave you."

Aislinn bit her bottom lip, eyes searching Cassidy's face for a moment, gripping her hands tightly. "Come with me?"

"Where?"

She dropped Cassidy's hands and stepped back, fiddling with the hem of her dress nervously. "My home."

"Truly?" Hope bloomed in her chest for the first time in days. "Won't your family mind?"

"No. They won't." Aislinn still seemed nervous, but Cassidy was too joyous to take real notice at the moment.

"When can we go? Do you need time to talk with them? I only need to pack a few thing-"

"No." Aislinn cut in, oddly forceful. "I mean, that won't be necessary. You won't need to take anything."

"I don't-I don't understand?" Cassidy shook her head.

"Trust me?" Aislinn started backing away. Her eyes seemed darker now, almost black in the night, and Cassidy watched her in confusion. She continued moving backwards, never dropping Cassidy's gaze, the water rising to her ankles, her knees, her hips.

Finally she looked away and turned quickly, diving into the water. "Aislinn!" Cassidy called, hand outreached, but the other woman never surfaced.

Confused and frantic Cassidy waded into the water, droplets splashing up to soak the bodice of her dress. When the water was to her waist she dipped her hands below the surfacing, searching and calling Aislinn's name, voice more and more desperate.

Something brushed her legs and she stumbled forward a step. It brushed her again, more forceful this time, and she tumbled headfirst into the waves.

Cassidy thrashed about, something nudging her deeper, keeping her from the surface. Her lungs burned and she opened her eyes, hoping to see which way was up. She met a seal only inches from her face. It looked at her, almost tilting its head quizzically, and pressed its nose against hers.

She still struggled, but it was growing harder, the edges of her version turning black. Her mind reeled, and finally Cassidy gave into the darkness.

\\~*~/

The fifth summer Cassidy O'Shea spent at the sea was the last time anyone saw her. There were search parties that spent days combing the beach, the village, and the surrounding area. Her uncle blamed himself, only realizing too late he had done wrong.

Slowly people gave up their search, most thought she had simply ran away; the stories about Cassidy and her young friend were well known at that point.

The tale changed and evolved over time, long after Cassidy had disappeared, long after her uncle had passed away. And it slowly became a bit of a myth amongst the villagers. Complete with strange sightings on late summer nights when the moon was full, and the waves kissed the shore, of two young women, enthralled with each other, playing in the waves and singing shanties.

Some said before the dawn broke they would turn from the shore, wading farther and farther into the ocean before diving under. When they surfaced again it wasn't the shape of a woman that people saw, but the glistening back of a selkie for a moment before disappearing in the waves again, playful and free.


End file.
